warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Training in Blood
Explanation Hello everyone! My name is Flameheart2004! But you may call me Flame, or whatever you choose to call me. This is a venting story for me, where, you can add in your Ocs to show down against other OC's! No-one will truly die unless it's from their wounds, in this story, The Dark Forest is training for their next invasion, teaming up with the new Bloodclan. As well as: just like last time, the living in the clans they can trust. The new leaders of the Dark Forest are, Mapleshade, Fallen, Wavefrost, Eclipse, and Redmoon. The Dark Forest is left with few warriors, however, they ''will ''survive. The dead: Maggottail, Clawface, Blizzardwing, Brightflower, Beetle, One-eye, Darkstripe, Shredtail, Thistleclaw, Tangleburr, Beestrike, Splatterpelt, and Roseclaw. The Living: Fallen, Flick, moon, Snow, Ice, Pure, Thorn, Flare, Amber, Ant, Lionflash, Stoneflare, Branchclaw, Splinterfang, Pinefoot, Sapstream, Swiftrunner, Tallfoot, Runningmouse, Flamelight Songlight, Auren. Battle one: Mapleshade and Fallen "Gather round living and dead!" Wavefrosts yowl rang through the clearing of speaking cats, Fallen and Maplehsade stood at her sides of the Blood-stained-stone. They had recruited Bloodclan, as well as living cats from the clans. Now, it was time to pick off the weak, the ones who cant handle the wounds the strong inflict on them. "You have all gotten to know each other, trusting each other well enough. You know yourselves as clan-mates and all. But now is the time to pick off the weak and make new strong!" Yowls rang across the clearing of agreement and excitement. Wavefrost flicked her tail for silence among the small crowd of cats. "The first battle will be between Mapleshade, former warrior of Thunderclan, and Fallen: the new leader of Bloodclan!" As she spoke, the two called cats jumping down from the rock beside Wavefrost. It was normally clear who would win and who would lose. However, the small grey tabby form of Fallen was battle-scarred. She held the collar of dog teeth that Scourge himself held, having ripped out her own claws, replacing them with dog teeth. She looked hard to beat with her small size however powerful blows. Mapleshade, however, was three times bigger than the Bloodclan leader. Surely able to just grab Fallens scruff and throw her around? The eager cats watched, the two circled each other very slowly, waiting for Wavefrosts tail signal. It felt like lifetimes, Fallen sheathing and unsheathing her claws, Mapleshade baring her teeth with narrow amber eyes... Finally, Wavefrost flicked her tail in signal of battle. Right off the bat, Fallen darted up to Mapleshade, before she could react, she was meeting her face in a fury blows thrown in a savage manner. Mapleshade hissed, backing away from Fallens dog-claws. This made Fallen let out a hiss of enjoyment, Mapleshade suddenly darted to the side of Fallen. She grabbed the small cats scruff, shaking her around, then throwing her across the clearing. Before Fallen could get to her paws, Mapleshade was already in front of her, bringing a harsh blow to her head, claws outstretched. "You...think...it's...it's that easy!?" Fallen forced herself to her paws, looking up to Mapleshade with a look of fury and rage. What was even more intimidating: Fallens head was bleeding heavily, blood running over her eyes and across her muzzle from Mapleshades blow. Mapleshade let out a growl of frustration, running at Fallen again, the small she cat crouched down, just as Mapleshade leaped at her. Mapleshade flew over Fallen completely, but not before twisted, and snagging her ear with thorn-sharp claws. This ripped off more flesh than her shredded ears already had given out on. Fallen however, slid under her in a smooth manner, as though nothing had happened at all. She turned back around to face Mapleshade, who had landed on her side instead of on her paws. Fallen took this chance to run up, slashing at her soft belly fur. Fallen went to snap her jaws at Mapleshades neck, but the she-cat rolled out of the way. "Fallen!" The two battling she-cats froze, Fallen tearing her gaze across the blood painted clearing, her honey eyes landed on the form of Wavefrost, the she-cats eyes were narrowed in disappointment and anger. "Alive." Fallen let out a sigh of disappointment, then nodded, before the battle continued. Fallen brought her claws down across Mapleshades ear, tearing it just as hers had been torn. The orange and white she-cat hissed, launching herself at the small leader. Fallen simply jumped to the side, letting Mapleshade fly right past. She rolled her eyes, before darting over as quick as a snake, Fallen jumped onto Mapleshades back, digging her dog-teeth-claws into the warriors back. Mapleshade let out a yowl of pain, shaking wildly, trying to tear herself from the she-cats grip. Fallen is thrown off of the savage warrior, she landed on her back. Letting out a gasp as the air was knocked from her lungs. Mapleshade placed a paw on her chest, claws unsheathed. Fallen was faster than a snake,m clamping down on Mapleshades paw, letting blood explode from it as she break and tore at the skin. Mapleshade thrashed, tearing her paw away from the hunting jaws of Fallen.